A drum is used to imprint a track pattern on an optical tape. The track pattern on the optical tape generally comprises a plurality of lands and grooves. In some cases, one or more of the lands and grooves may be formed with a slight wobble pattern. In other cases, one or more of the lands and grooves may be formed in a straight line pattern (i.e., or not contain the wobble pattern). A particular track on the optical tape that exhibits the wobble pattern with respect to the land and groove can provide the same phase as the land and groove on an adjacent track. Conversely, a particular track on the optical tape that exhibits the wobble pattern with respect to the land and groove can provide a different phase with respect to a land and a groove on the adjacent track. These aspects may lead to cross-talk interference as the wobble pattern may be decoded and used as embedded positional information for the tape.